L85
The (Individual Weapon) is a British bullpup assault rifle designed in the 1970s and 80s. It is a member of the SA80 family of weapons and became the standard service rifle of the Armed Forces of Britain in 1987, replacing the L1A1 SLR. It fires the 5.56x45mm NATO round and is fed from a 30-round detachable STANAG box magazine with an effective range of up to 400 meters and a fire rate of 600-775 rounds per minute. The A1 variant was plagued with problems, such as constant jamming and easily breakable parts, causing German firearms design company Heckler & Koch to modify it to the vastly improved L85A2 variant. Other members of the SA 80 Family include the L86 LSW, the L22A1 Carbine, the L98 Cadet GP (General Purpose) Rifle and the L103 Drill Purpose rifle. |-|BF2 = Battlefield 2 Two variants of the L85 appear in Battlefield 2: the L85A1 for the Medic kit and the L85A2 for European Union Assault kit. L85A1 The L85A1 is a weapon featured in Battlefield 2. It features a SUSAT scope instead of the iron sights which are used on the EU's L85A2. It has an average firerate and moderate damage, capable of killing armored targets with a maximum of five rounds. It is the most accurate assault rifle available, capable of killing with a single headshot, which, combined with the 2.5x scope, makes this weapon a very unique combination. These advantages are offset by a large spread increase per round fired: During full-auto performance, the weapon becomes less accurate than the AK variants on the third shot fired and keeps getting worse, making it mandatory to use single-shot fire whenever possible. Compared to the A2, the L85A1 is marginally more accurate, although with an additional spread applied for prone as well as the other stances and slightly higher spread gain per shot. Gallery L85A1 BF2.png|The L85A1 in first person sa80susat.png|The L85A1's SUSAT scope screen029.png|Reloading the L85A1 L85A1 Unlock Icon.jpg|The L85A1 unlock icon. L85A2 The L85A2 is an assault rifle introduced with Battlefield 2: Euro Force. It is used by the EU Assault Kit. The L85A2 differs significantly from the A1 in that it possesses a different color scheme, a different handguard, and makes use of the iron sights instead of the SUSAT scope which the A1 uses. It also makes use of the AG-36 grenade launcher. Unlike most other weapons which have multiple variants, the L85A2 possesses slightly different stats from its vanilla counterpart: most notably, the A2 has slightly higher spread and higher recoil. However, it is otherwise identical. Gallery L85A2 BF2.png|The L85A2 in first person L85 IS BF2.jpg|The L85A2's iron sights. screen049.png|Reloading the L85A2 L85A2 BF2|Gameplay with the L85A2 in Battlefield 2 |-|BF2MC = Battlefield 2: Modern Combat The L85A2 is a weapon featured in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat. Singleplayer The L85A2 is issued to NATO assault-class soldiers during In and Out. It has a moderate rate of fire, and erroneously firing a 45-round magazine, high damage and good accuracy. It can kill in a single head shot and is effective as a sharpshooting weapon with its SUSAT scope. It also has an M203 attached to it, though it was originally unusable. Multiplayer The L85A2 is issued to the EU Assault kit and can be utilized in a similar manner as in singleplayer. Gallery bf2mcl85.jpg|The L85 in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat. (Xbox 360) |-|BFO = Battlefield Online The L85 is a weapon featured in Battlefield Online. |-|BFP4F = Battlefield Play4Free The L85A2 is a weapon featured in Battlefield Play4Free and is the primary weapon for the Assault kit. At medium to long ranges the L85A2 is highly accurate compared to most of the other available assault rifles. The slower rate of fire allows for more easily controlled burst fire. Along with the high damage margins, this is the ideal assault rifle for medium-long range combat and counter sniping. The does, however, suffer from a long reload animation and will momentarily cover a large portion of a user's screen when doing so. Gallery 3455.png|The Official L85A2 Shipment poster from the website. BFP4f 2012-12-28 21-13-29-50.png|L85 iron sights BFP4f 2012-12-28 21-13-44-62.png|L85 as seen from first person Battlefield Play4Free L85A2 Commentary|Overview of the L85A2 in Play4Free |-|BF3 = Battlefield 3 The L85A2 is an assault rifle featured in the Battlefield 3: Back to Karkand expansion pack. The weapon bears numerous similarities to the AK-74M in terms of handling, with the same rate of fire and similarly low recoil, but the L85A2 has a tendency to drift up and left rather than up and right, and is harsher in doing so than the AK-74M. Additionally, it has the highest spread recovery rate of all of the assault rifles. Like the F2000, it has the lowest spread of all full-auto assault rifles when aiming down the sights on the move, lower than M16A3 (1.0), though the L85A2's lower fire rate allows for more controllable automatic fire and conserve ammunition. It can be unlocked by completing the Professional Russian assignment which was also included in the Back to Karkand expansion. The weapon shares the same unlocks and attachments as the other assault rifles, and like all other bullpup weapons not counting the AUG A3 it cannot accept the M26 MASS or M320/GP-30 as underslung attachments. Battlefield Premium members have access to the A-TACS Tactical Camo for this weapon or the Berkut camo upon the completed the L85A2 Specialist assignment. Gallery BF3 L85A2.jpg|The L85A2 BF3 L85A2 Reload.jpg|L85A2 reload BF3 L85A2 Iron Sights.jpg|The L85A2's iron sights BF3 L85A2 Right Side.jpg|Right side of the L85A2 BF3 L85A2 Left Side.jpg|Left side of the L85A2 Battlefield 3 L85A2 IS.png|View through the iron sights L85A2 Holographic Suppressor.png|L85A2 with Holographic Sight and Suppressor. L85A2 Reloading BF3.png|Reloading the L85A2, with Berkut Camo. l85a2dogtag.png|The L85A2 Proficiency Dog Tag. L85 mastery.png|The L85 Mastery Dog Tag L85A2 Model BF3.png|L85A2 3D model. Battlefield 3 L85A2|The L85A2 with its attachments Battlefield_3_Weapon_Review_L85A2_Back_to_Karkand_Weapon|Review of the L85A2 in Battlefield 3 Battlefiefld 3 - L85A2 Sound|Firing signature from the L85A2 in Battlefield 3 Battlefield 3 L85A2 Wiki Video|Overview of the L85A2 in Battlefield 3 |-|BF4 = Battlefield 4 The L85A2 is a weapon featured in Battlefield 4: China Rising and is unlocked upon the completion of the Open Fire assignment. The L85A2 has major changes compared to the earlier versions. Among the most notable is the ability to mount a M320 grenade launcher, in addition to a raised rate of fire. While the Battlefield 3 variant has a slower rate of fire and low recoil, the Battlefield 4 variant has a higher rate of fire and a predictable vertical muzzle climb. At close range, the L85A2 has many advantages. Its relatively high rate of fire and its tighter hipfire makes it effective in close quarter battles. At longer ranges, the L85 does suffer from a slightly strong muzzle climb that can easily be remedied by attaching stability increasing attachments, primarily the Muzzle Brake and the Angled Grip or Folding Grip. It is a versatile assault rifle for both long ranges and close quarter battles. Gallery BF4 L85A2_model.png|The L85A2 BF4 L85A2-1.png|The L85A2 in first-person BF4 L85A2-2.png|Iron sights BF4 L85A2-3.png|Reloading |-|BFHL = Battlefield Hardline |recoil1st = 1.5 |spreadinc = 0.9 |drop= 15 m/s² |source = Symthic}} The L85A2 is an Assault rifle featured in Battlefield Hardline. It was originally only available by preordering the game through the Precision Battlepack but was later made available to all players with the release of the Battlefield Hardline: Robbery expansion, along with the ACW-R and the CAR-556. It is equipped by default with an ACOG scope. The L85A2 is balanced primarily for medium or long range engagements, having a high muzzle velocity of 500 m/s unsuppressed, a controllable firerate of 675 RPM, and the lowest first shot multiplier of its class at 1.5, allowing for accurate fire downrange. The weapon's primary drawbacks are its slow reload times of almost 3 seconds with bullets remaining and slightly over 4 seconds with an empty magazine and its very high spread increase per shot at 0.9, the highest of any other assault rifle in the game. This encourages the L85A2 to be fired in single shots or short bursts; prolonged firing will cause the weapon's spread to increase tremendously and make it very ineffective at anything but close range where it will normally be beaten out by other weapons due to its slow rate of fire. Because of its weaknesses with prolonged fire, the L85A2 functions well with attachments that compliment burst firing or prolong its accuracy. The while the Angled Grip will make the L85's first shot more controllable and improve usage during tap-firing, the weapon arguable benefits most from the Stubby Grip as it significantly reduces the weapon's high spread increase per shot down to 0.45, allowing the L85A2 to remain more accurate during longer bursts. A Heavy Barrel will improve the weapon's spread and recoil while standing still, but will slightly increase spread while moving. Between the Compensator and Muzzle Brake, the rifle benefits more from the Muzzle Brake as it will receive a recoil reduction in all three directions, so although the Compensator will reduce vertical recoil more than the Brake, the L85 will kick significantly less horizontally, making it easier to remain on target with the Muzzle Brake. Optics are a matter of personal preference for the player, but as the L85A2 is intended for ranged use it can couple well with a 3.5x or 4x scope. Gallery BFHL L85A2-model.png|'L85A2' BFHL L85A2-1.png|The L85A2 in first person BFHL L85A2-2.png|Iron sights BFHL L85A2-3.png|Reloading BFHL L85A2-4.png|Cocking Trivia Battlefield Play4Free *The L85 thumbnail seen in the store has no iron sights, but the same image contains iron sights in-game. Battlefield 3 *The mastery dogtag for the L85A2 lacks the front iron sights. Battlefield 4 *Along with the other weapons of the first three expansions for Battlefield 4, the L85A2 has an in-game description, but it can only be viewed when the weapon is unlocked at the end of a round or if it is equipped in a gadget slot using external tools. *Camo paints applied to the L85A2 are applied to the plastic handguard, cheek rest and pistol grip. The L86A2 is the opposite, with camo paints instead applied to the gun's receiver, and its plastic parts left the normal tan/cream colour. *The iron sights on this gun are a little less sharp to use than in Battlefield 3, because the tritium dots embedded in the iron sights are no longer present in the Battlefield 4 version. *The L85A2 has unique animations for the M320 underbarrel grenade launcher, however the grenade launcher handling sounds are massively out of time with the actual animation due to the recycling of sound sequence timings. References Category:Assault Rifles Category:Assault Rifles of Battlefield 2 Category:Assault Rifles of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Assault Rifles of Battlefield Online Category:Assault Rifles of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Assault Rifles of Battlefield 3 Category:Battlefield 3: Back to Karkand Category:Assault Rifles of Battlefield 4 Category:Battlefield 4: China Rising Category:Assault Rifles of Battlefield Hardline